


AH Hogwarts

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Michael, Hufflepuff Gavin, Hufflepuff Geoff, Hufflepuff Jack, M/M, One Shot, Ravenclaw Ryan, Slytherin Jeremy, Slytherin Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This is just an Achievement Hunter Hogwarts thing. Geoff, Jack and Ryan are in their final year, and the others are only a year behind. I'm sorry if you don't agree with the house placements, there's additional information about that in the notes at the end.Also, the Hufflepuff common room requires a Rhythm to be tapped on one of the barrels as the password, so I kept to that idea.(Final note: I apologise for shit titles, I just can't do them)Thank you and Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an Achievement Hunter Hogwarts thing. Geoff, Jack and Ryan are in their final year, and the others are only a year behind. I'm sorry if you don't agree with the house placements, there's additional information about that in the notes at the end.  
> Also, the Hufflepuff common room requires a Rhythm to be tapped on one of the barrels as the password, so I kept to that idea.  
> (Final note: I apologise for shit titles, I just can't do them)  
> Thank you and Enjoy!

Ray walked through the long corridors of Hogwarts, and follows the familiar route to the Hufflepuff common room. Turning down the corridor leading to the kitchens, Ray can see Michael, Jeremy and Ryan all already waiting outside the common room.

“Sup Ray, we’re just waiting for the others, they're finding Gavin. Apparently he got lost again, the idiot, we are in our 6th year now.” Michael complains, “I just wish we knew the rhythm to get in the common room, it’s a stupid system. Can’t we meet somewhere else!”

“We did a vote to see where we would meet up, and Hufflepuff won. It’s a fair test.” Ryan stated, and started tapping his foot.

“Only because half our group is Hufflepuff.” Michael laughs.

“Hey! I’m a Hufflepunk.” A voice calls from the corridor, belonging to Geoff. He is joined by Jack, who is dragging Gavin.

“Cool, now you can let us in. Tap your little tune or whatever you do.” Michael teases as Jack approaches a barrel and taps a certain rhythm.

The barrel reveals an earthy pathway, leading onwards to a circler room, similar to a badger’s hole. The seven students walk into the room and settle themselves in their familiar area. They have claimed two sofa’s, unfortunately not by the fireplace, but still under a window, surrounded by healthy plants.

“I can’t believe the year’s almost over, we’ll be leaving Hogwarts soon. Do you two remember our first year, and Geoff getting into an argument with the sorting hat? It still feels like yesterday.” Jack reminisces, laughing with Geoff and Ryan at the memory.

“Then in our year, Gavin almost cried in front of everyone because he wasn’t with ‘his boi’, he wanted to be in Gryffindor too.” Jeremy recalled, with everyone laughing.

“I didn’t want to be by myself! I didn’t bloody know anyone else!” Gavin protests.

After more memories and jokes were shared the conversation settled down, as everyone realised they wouldn’t be together for much longer.

“I’m going to miss this.” Gavin muttered, and everyone looked up at him and silently agrees.

“We’ve got our plan though, Geoff, Jack and Ryan will take a gap year whilst we’re in our final year. Then we’ll all progress together, even if we do different jobs, we’ll stick together.” Michael confirms, as everyone approves.

At this point more Hufflepuffs enter the common room, and it begins to get noisy with chatter.

“Anyway, I’m going to leave you idiots and head back. Gryffindor is holding a wizards chess tournament, so I’ve got to go prove myself and win.” Michael declares and stands up.

“Yeah, I’m heading back as well. You coming Ray?” Jeremy asks.

“Actually, I was hoping to steal Ray this evening, if that’s alright with you Ray?” Ryan states, everyone giving knowing looks to the both of them.

“Sure, that’s cool.” Ray confirms and everyone departs, leaving Geoff, Jack and Gavin talking about the upcoming Hufflepuff Quidditch match.

Michael and Jeremy walk off together, and Ryan leads Ray out to the field by the lake. He sits down on a bench, and Ray sits next to him.

“Did you want anything Ryan? Is anything the matter?” Ray asks, a little nervous for Ryan to be acting out of character.  
“I was just hoping to sit with you, if that’s alright, before I leave.” He answers, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh, yeah. That’s fine, nice, to be honest.” Ray mutters, blushing slightly at the fact that Ryan wants to spend time with him.

The sun starts to set, lacing the sky with varying degrees of pink and orange. The water reflects the subtle colours, making them even more interlinked.

Ray turns to look at Ryan, who looks to be at peace. He has a content smile, and delightfully blue eyes. He finds himself staring for too long, and casts his gaze towards the towering castle of Hogwarts.

“To be honest, I won’t miss the place.” Ryan admits, turning to look at Ray, who’s a little shocked.

“Why won’t you miss it? You ace all the classes, the Quidditch captain, a prefect. Everyone loves you here, students and teachers alike.” Ray wonders, staring inquisitively at Ryan.

Ryan sighs, and closes his eyes. “It’s true, school has been fortunate for me. Opportunities arising, but I still won’t miss it. The part of Hogwarts I do love, will be staying with me. You guys honestly see me as a friend, and that’s something I treasure more than anything.”

“I guess you’re right again, Mr. Smartypants.” Ray teases, as Ryan chuckles.

“I am pleased I met you Ray, even though we’re a year apart, and in different houses, I’m glad Michael dragged his new Slytherin friend to meet Gavin in the Hufflepuff common room that day.” Ryan utters and slips his hand onto Ray’s.

Ray turns a deep scarlet colour, but manages to compose himself, though internally squealing at the contact.

“Same to you buddy, I’m glad the ‘Hufflepunk’ couldn’t do his own homework and needed your help. Dragging you into the common room on the same day.” Ray whispers, causing Ryan to smile fondly at him.

Ray decides that the timing is perfect, and seizes the moment he could only ever dream about. He leans in, closes his eyes, and prays to whoever may be listening, and kisses him. Ryan immediately smiles into the kiss, and places his hand on Ray’s jaw, who in turn, places his hand on Ryan’s chest.

They part from the kiss, both grinning from ear to ear, lined with a blush.

“Fucking yolo, am I right.” Ray laughs, with Ryan soon joining in.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I kept the houses as close to where they belong irl.  
> So Jack and Geoff are Hufflepuff, Michael's Gryffindor, Ryan's Ravenclaw and Jeremy's Slytherin.  
> But with Ray and Gavin I placed them in Slytherin and Hufflepuff respectively. Gavin I felt was an easy one, as I see him as dedicated and loyal, perhaps not patient but it's close enough.  
> Ray though was tricky, as I feel he could fit into all the categories, but ultimately put him in Slytherin because Slytherin's want perfection, which may occur through change. And this lines up with Ray leaving Achievement Hunter, to pursue his own ambitions, that being streaming, so that's why he's a Slytherin.


End file.
